Confessions For Fireflies
by SakuraRose13
Summary: Garu and Pucca went to far. Now, together, they have to mend the rift, and the fireflies will have to hear their confessions...  Reviews are Nice, Flames are Rude!


This One-Shot takes place during "Ring Ring's Party"

I don't own Pucca, but I wish I did T-T

Enjoy :)

* * *

Confessions For Fireflies

The tears fell onto her knees, soaking the black leggings underneath her red dress. Once the first tear fell, they just wouldn't stop and soon sniffles and small moans escaped her mouth. She wanted to scream, but decided to spare her poor uncles: They had enough to deal with during the day. She doesn't want to add on that extra trouble. They wouldn't mind and actually enjoyed helping Pucca, since they didn't have too much to do with her up bringing. Not that Pucca knew that. The tears fell faster and hotter than before. She would get like this at times, her sadness overwhelming every thought and emotion she had felt before. They usually lasted only the night and happened every few months or so. She hadn't had her moments in a while and she almost forgot about it. But tonight, they seemed to be stronger than ever. And it was all her fault they came back…

_FlashBack_

_Garu looked at Pucca in rage. She had accidentally gone too far, getting her friend Ching to exclaim that Garu was Pucca's boyfriend. He raised his hand and was about to punch the wall behind her when a small miscalculation caused him to hit her head. Hard. Pucca felt it, even with her hard of head, and while she knew it was an accident (Everyone knew and yet were still mad at Garu) she felt the tears well into her eyes. Garu was still sane enough to notice this and pulled his hand back. He stared at it as if it actually were a foreign object. Pucca ran away, from her own party (Most of the people were gone, but enough to notice the accident) and up the stairs to her own room. People yelled at Garu but after they realized he wasn't going to do anything, they left. Pucca had cried herself to sleep, but later woke up and resumed her silent sobs…_

_FlashBack_

Pucca let out a soft wail, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the others that came through. She ran to her window, tears sliding down harder and faster and hotter. She climbed through her window and landed in the tree next door. She slid down quietly and carefully, making sure to not make to much noise so no one would lock her in her room. When she was in moods like this, her mother would take her out to the nearby lake and let her watch the fireflies. She said the fireflies were the best at keeping secrets and Pucca's mother would leave her to confess her sorrows and cry her tears. Even after Pucca lost much of her voice to the Rainy Disease, she still was taken to the fireflies and confessed her sorrows. She still remembered the first time she went after she recovered from the disease…

_FlashBack_

_Pucca walked silently with her mother, tears falling but not as hard as before. Usually, Pucca would talk and whisper silently, telling her mother some of the fears she could confess without causing more tears to fall. She knew Garu then, a simple crush that hadn't developed far, something she thought would be of passing. But all was silent; the only noise was the crickets and cicadas singing gently. The made it to the lake, the full moon shining gently on the surface. The fireflies had yet to come, but Pucca's mother turned towards her, flashing a smile before nodding and kissing her forehead. She let go of Pucca's hand and walked off. She didn't yell goodbyes or whisper sweet nothings. Pucca heard that when her mother found out she didn't have her voice, she took a vow of silence, stating for the last time that if "She couldn't hear her sweet child's voice, she would give up hers forever." Pucca was touched and even a little glad. She turned to the fireflies, slowly appearing and let the tears she had managed to hold back flow. Wails broke the silence along with moans and sniffles…_

_FlashBack_

Pucca walked the last few feet and stopped at the lakes shore. While there weren't any fireflies there, she knew they would be. She made sure of it, and even went as far as asking herself. Since her voice wasn't completely gone, she could still giggle, or laugh out loud, form small sentences, and even manage to ask long questions. Everyone was shocked to hear Pucca speaking and even more shocked to hear her ask such a trivial question. But when they asked if it really mattered, she started to scream at them, her voice cracking and it was becoming hard to breathe. The finally said yes and that they mostly showed up at the lake nearby. Pucca thanked them before going outside. Pucca gazed at the water and saw her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot and red lined them all over. She forgot to put her hair up and noticed how it hung about her shoulders and framed her face. She sighed and decided to wait for the fireflies…

* * *

Garu tossed and turned, trying to forget the events that had happened today, but they kept playing before his eyes. He flung the covers of himself and quickly dressed himself. He couldn't take it any more. He would go find Pucca and apologize. He knew what he did wasn't honorable and yet he ignored it and let her probably cry herself to sleep. Garu jumped out his window, and ran in the direction of Pucca's home. After scaling the tree next to her window (or what he hoped was her window), her gently rapped against the window pane. He scampered away, hiding in the shadows just in case her uncles were the ones to answer. Silence. Garu crawled forward again, rapping a little harder on the window pane. Nothing. Garu stared at the window for a moment before trying to opening it from the outside. It swung open in an instant. Garu popped his head inside to see if Pucca was still asleep. He found the bed empty and the room eerily silent. He walked inside and went into a deep state of shock. Her room wasn't normal. Usually Pucca had posters and other things of him all over, but they were gone. The posters were replaced by simple pictures of landscapes and photographs of friends. _She probably had those up and never felt taking them down, _Garu thought solemnly. He noticed the pictures included him, but in the deep background with Abyo and him training. _Where was she? _Garu thought…

* * *

Pucca was starting to fall asleep, her eyes shutting for even longer and longer periods of time. She was about to shut her eyes for the last before when a light green glow caught her eye. She snapped her eyes open and searched for it. There a few feet right in front of her was a small and frail-looking firefly. Pucca smiled gently, and extended her finger, waiting for the firefly to come and land. The firefly landed gently on her finger and settled there. Pucca smiled and slowly brought it close to her face.

"Will you hear my confession?"

The firefly seemed to dip her head as in acknowledgement, so Pucca started her confessions. "I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back…"

* * *

Garu was suddenly brought out of his trance when realization hit him hard. He slowly turned from the pictures, finally noticing it wasn't the only thing different. The doll house replica of Garu's home was gone, replaced by a simple doll house. He ripped it open and saw the small replica of himself was replaced by a normal looking man. Garu growled with jealously (for his is secretly in love with Pucca, thought that will never be admitted) and ripped him out of the house and threw him out the window. The sheets and pillow that used to be littered with Garu's pictures were replaced with a plain pink blanket and throw pillow. Garu fell to the ground in shock. She had moved on. No. She may be hiding these somewhere. And to find out what she had done, Garu had to look for a clue, some fact that would lead him to Pucca. Garu searched everywhere, finally opting to go through her personal items. He found a diary, a small drawing of her and Garu on the cover. Garu chuckled; a humorless burst threw the nose. Garu flipped through the pages until he came to the latest entry.

_May 25th, Year ****_

_11:36 p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_It's that time again. The time the sadness comes around. I haven't felt this sad in a long time. But, when Garu hurt me, it just triggered it. I realized how much I love him. But it also made me realize that he doesn't love me back. Usually, I could fool myself, thinking he's too shy or just gets frustrated, or he just isn't ready yet. But, he hit me. I know it was an accident. And I know I went too far. But, when I saw a pretty girl talking to Garu, and I thought she was flirting with him, and he seemed to be enjoying it, I just lost it. I had Ching do it for me, yelling Garu was my boyfriend. I regret doing it, but if it keeps Garu near me, I would jump into a volcano. I would offer myself to Tobe; I would stay away from him just to keep him near. I'm very selfish. I am very very VERY selfish. Tonight, I'll go visit the fireflies. They'll understand. And, they'll take my secrets to their graves. It's sad they don't live very long. Maybe, people confess to them too, and they die from the weight of the secrets. Tomorrow, I'll ask my uncles to take me away to different family, maybe I can go back to mother. She'd want me, unlike Garu. I'll go see her again. I'll never say this out loud, but maybe mother and I will die like father did; Soldiers will come and take us away. And they'll end our sorrow. Then, we'll be able to talk freely. But, I don't want mother to die… I should leave. The fireflies will come soon, and I don't want to miss them. They're the only ones I have, besides you, so, before I burn you, so I'll never have to relive the memories of my crush, I have to say, thank you, and I love you, and I love you, Garu…_

_I will love you forever,_

_Pucca_

Garu dropped the diary, the page left open to all to see. He raced out the window, knowing now where Pucca was. He had to get there and stop her. He wasn't going to let her leave him. He loved her. (Garu's face had turned beet red at that thought). He raced faster and faster, running through the trees…

* * *

"I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back."

Pucca swallowed the lump forming in her throat. The firefly bowed her head again, telling, no _urging, _her to go on. "I love him to bits. I always have." Pucca's voice was hoarse and unused. It cracked and broke, sounding like a broken record. "I've known him since I was a child, friends, best of friends, but I don't think he liked me, but he put up with me, and for that I'm eternally grateful. He took a vow of silence, and coincidentally, I had just lost most of my voice a few days earlier." Pucca laughed at that thought, the day she found out he had taken that vow. That was also the day she found out she loved him. Pucca sighed before continuing.

"But, as you can see, I can still speak, but it's really hard. I can hardly breathe when I do. But, I needed to confess my fears, and worries, and sins to you, dear firefly. And one of my sins is believing he felt the same way about me. I threw myself at him, believing he loved and cared for me. Believing I could have a fairy tale ending. I believed he was mine and didn't think about his feelings and what might hurt and embarrass him. I don't deserve him."

Pucca was crying harder now. The tears fell into the water below, the waves lapping gently against the shore. More fireflies decided to come out at that moment, flying around her, glowing softly. Pucca started to gasp for air.

"And- And I still want him! I still want- want him, firefly! I still want to be near him! I still- still want him near me!"

Pucca let out a small scream, the air becoming harder to catch. The fireflies flew close to her, offering their silent comfort. Pucca sobbed, her eyes red and hot, her cheeks completely sticky. She managed to gather her breath before continuing.

"I want to be near him. I want to. But, if he keeps hurting me, keeps causing my heart to break and be repeatedly mended, he's going to break my heart and he won't mend it. He'll leave me! And I don't know if I can take that!"

Pucca few forward, hunching herself into a ball. Sobs racked her body and the firefly she held before landed on her cheek below her eye, the tears missing it…

* * *

"…-eave me! And I don't know if I can take that!"

Garu made it to the lake and heard those words being shouted. Sobs followed and his heart squeezed and ached. Garu, for the first time in many years, was afraid to take the next few steps. He knew he had to do this. With an inaudible sigh, Garu stepped forward and the sight before him nearly caused him to die.

Pucca laid on the ground, bunched up into the rough shape of a ball. The fireflies flew around her, glowing and blinking gently. Garu walked forward, his feet crunching on the sand. Pucca slowly rose up, but when she saw Garu, she grabbed a rock and threw it at Garu. Garu, surprised by this action, barely managed to duck. "Go away, Garu!" A raspy and cracked voice yelled. Garu was shocked and turned to see Pucca breathing heavily.

"Go away! I hate you!"

Garu raised an eyebrow and continued forward. She was lying and he could see it. Pucca's face transformed from angry to one full of anguish. She fell to the ground, tears falling. "Stop breaking my heart! Stop trying to mend it! Stop it! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" Pucca screamed at Garu. "Stop it! If you keep doing this to me, I won't have a heart anymore!" Pucca sobbed into her hands, never meeting Garu's eyes. Pucca couldn't see anything. She was tires, she was sad, she was cold. She was so cold. Pucca decided to join the cold, knowing it'll never go away. But, suddenly the cold disappeared, replaced by an impenetrable warmth. Pucca struggled, trying to break free. Suddenly, a deep voice rang out.

"Stop."

Pucca knew that voice, even if it was slightly deeper. Pucca slowly looked up at Garu, his eyes twinkling, showing sorrow and regret. "I'm sorry Pucca. I really am. I'm sorry." Garu buried his nose into Pucca's hair, tears he didn't know he had ready to spill. Pucca was frozen to the spot, amazed at how Garu broke his vow of silence and spoke to her. And to tell her he was sorry. Pucca wrapped her arms around his chest. "I love you Garu." Pucca said gently. She was shaking, expecting the worst to happen. But all Garu did was stoke her hair, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Pucca."

Pucca started laughing, amazed at what was happening. Tears streamed down her face, but the tears bared no ill-will and were of complete joy and humor. "Garu, you didn't have to break your vow of silence for me." Garu, finally coming out of his shock from suddenly hearing Pucca laughing. He joined in, his laugh full and hearty. And, their confessions were carried away by the night, forever remembered by the fireflies…

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hoped you like it! Yes, I know Pucca and Garu probably weren't acting how they usually act (there's a term for it, I just can't remember). But, I got this idea in my head and I just couldn't get it out. Sooooo, I had to write it this way otherwise this story wouldn't even exist. Reviews are appreciated, but no flames, or I will sick Pucca and Kakashi and Sakura on you!

~SakuraRose13~


End file.
